


An Unexpected Letter

by GoldenLunarEclipse



Series: Dreamcatcher [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Final Battle, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, MabugAdoir, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLunarEclipse/pseuds/GoldenLunarEclipse
Summary: Marinette and Adrien get the shock of a lifetime when they each receive a letter from Hawkmoth who has somehow found out their identities and wants to meet with them in person. Events from my story “Dreamcatcher” from Marinette’s and Adrien’s points of view.





	1. "Sincerely, Hawkmoth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLE – I wrote this because I needed to get inside Marinette’s and Adrien’s heads when I was working on the reveal scene with Hawkmoth in my story, "Dreamcatcher". I had no intention of actually posting it like this – like a proper story. I’d been thinking of just posting the unedited, first version of it on tumblr for anyone who was interested (that version would not have included butterflies since I added those on a later draft of the main story; also wouldn’t have had every action written out because it was more thought/dialogue-based, etc). By the time she got to the fourth chapter, my beta editor, Fey Phantom, wanted to see some of the story from Marinette’s and Adrien’s points of view, and I told her I’d actually sort of written it… and then basically felt that I should polish it up and post it properly because she’d been feeling that way and a lot of you probably were too. So here it is!
> 
> For the record, writing this felt like a three-legged race! The whole reveal scene I kept switching back and forth between points of view to really get it right… and then I’d have to play catch-up with the other two points of view, where one of them would inevitably carry it forward for a bit before the other two played catch-up again… and so on. Kind of slowed the whole writing process down, but I’m happy with the end result!
> 
> This story is set during the second half of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4 of "Dreamcatcher".

Marinette’s eyes widened and her hands started to shake as she read the letter she was holding. She had found it on her desk, in front of her computer, addressed simply to _Marinette_.

“Oh no, Tikki! Hawkmoth knows who I am! What do I do?”

The kwami floated up to land on her shoulder. “It looks like he wants to meet with you, Marinette.”

The edges of the page crinkled a little as Marinette’s grip tightened. “I can’t believe this. I wasn’t ready for this today!”

Her gaze scanned the typed words once more.

_Ladybug,_

_This is Hawkmoth. Yes, I have discovered your identity. Please meet me on the pool deck of the Grand Paris Hotel at 21:30. It is time we end this. I will not fight you and I will not be akumatizing anyone else. I will bring only myself and my Miraculous.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Hawkmoth_

“What do you think he means by not wanting to fight and not akumatizing anyone?” asked Marinette. “Why wouldn’t he? He has the advantage here, why not just take my Miraculous when I’m not expecting it? What’s he hoping for? I don’t understand.”

“I guess we’ll have to find out when we go see him.”

“Yeah,” she agreed uncertainly. “I guess.” Marinette lowered the letter back onto the desk. “Do you think he knows Cat Noir’s identity too, or just mine?”

Tikki shrugged.

Marinette turned her head to stare at her kwami. “How are you so calm about this?”

Tikki’s smile was soft and a little uncertain, but her voice was warm when she replied, “It is a surprising development, but I believe in you, Marinette, and I think you’ll get through this all right. And it may be a good thing! This conflict with Hawkmoth could be over soon!”

Marinette spent the next few hours mulling it over, and was particularly quiet during dinner. Well, quiet until her parents asked how her afternoon was with Alya and the guys and began lightly teasing her about Adrien. Despite becoming red and embarrassed at the direction of conversation, it did actually help to distract her from the more pressing matters on her mind, if only for a little while.

“Do you think he wants to talk?” Marinette wondered once she was back in her bedroom. “Maybe try to convince me to outright hand him my Miraculous, like that’s some kind of challenge he needs since he figured out who I am?”

“I don’t know, Marinette,” said Tikki.

The girl wrung her hands, then stomped her foot. “This doesn’t make sense! He’s gotta be up to something!”

Because after all this time and everything they’d been through since the beginning, this meeting was very out of character for the supervillain. He did things at a distance, from the shadows. A direct confrontation like this was not his style. Maybe it wasn’t even Hawkmoth? Maybe it was some crazed fan that had figured out her identity and decided to lure her out by claiming to be Hawkmoth. Whatever the case, she _had_ to go. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be extra-cautious about it.

Tikki feasted on cookies, having a larger share than usual. Marinette continued to wring her hands while imagining various (sometimes completely outrageous) scenarios or to pick up the letter and reread it, wearing out the paper. If it was a crazed fan, she couldn’t bring Cat Noir into this. But if it was Hawkmoth, she _should_ bring Cat Noir into this. Either way, she had no way of communicating with him when they weren’t transformed, and since there were no akumatized villains on the loose, Cat Noir wouldn’t be transformed. Maybe that was part of Hawkmoth’s plan. To have her come alone. She felt dread build up in her stomach at that thought. More than ever, she wanted her partner by her side, flirtatious nature and all.

When 21:15 hit, she’d decided she had enough of waiting around and would just go early to meet her enemy. She packed her purse with so many cookies it was nearly bursting.

“Everything will be okay, Marinette,” reassured Tikki. “I’ll be with you. And I trust you.”

Marinette gave Tikki the best smile she could manage – tight with worry, but full of gratitude – and transformed. She looped her yo-yo on a chimney in the distance and started to swing from roof to roof towards her destination. She stopped when she was almost there, her mind still heavy with anxious thoughts, and decided to try calling her partner at least once.

 _“My Lady!”_ answered a very surprised Cat Noir on his baton.

“Cat, I— Cat!” shouted Ladybug when she noticed him on a rooftop across the street.

He looked up and saw her, his expression brightening. Hanging up, he hopped over to her rooftop.

Ladybug hugged him. She was so glad she wouldn’t have to do this alone. She didn’t realize just how much having Cat Noir there would calm her fears.

“You got a letter too?” he asked.

Ladybug pulled back and held his arms. “Yes. From Hawkmoth.”

“Do you think this is a trap?”

“I don’t know. This is just so sudden. I don’t know what to think. We should be prepared for anything.”

Ladybug’s eyes strayed off to the side as she thought on that a moment longer before focusing back on her partner. A small smile crossed Cat Noir’s face.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, my Lady. Together, we’ll be unstoppable.”

She returned his smile and nodded. Then she stepped away and readied her yo-yo. “Let’s go.”

The pool deck was covered with white butterflies when they landed upon it. It would have been a beautiful, magical sight to behold if the situation wasn’t so ominous. Ladybug kept her eyes locked on the man at the other end. Hawkmoth was sitting on a chair and even though it was dark on his side of the pool, Ladybug could tell that it was him. It was _really_ him! This felt so surreal, like her initial battle against Stoneheart. Here they were, face to face with their enemy for the first time. And just like that original battle, Ladybug’s demeanour shifted, her determination trumping the rest of her emotions.

She gripped her yo-yo tighter in her hand, keeping it at the ready. Her other hand was raised slightly in front of her. Hawkmoth stood up and started walking to their side, disturbing the butterflies in his path. Ladybug remained in place, trying to read the expression in his eyes. Beside her, Cat Noir made a small movement, but Ladybug’s entire focus was on their approaching enemy.

Hawkmoth stopped a few meters away. He stared at them as they stared back. What was the man thinking? What was happening here?

The villain dropped his gaze to his staff, picking it up slowly. Ladybug raised her yo-yo a fraction more. But then, Hawkmoth threw the staff away. It clattered on the deck, nearly rolling into the pool, and sending a number of disgruntled butterflies into the air.

_What?_

Ladybug held her position, not lowering her guard. She wasn’t going to let Hawkmoth intimidate her. She was about to glance over at Cat Noir for his thoughts on their enemy’s behaviour when she realized her partner was actually standing slightly in front of her. She would’ve let out an exasperated huff if the situation wasn’t so tense. She took a step forward instead, standing on equal ground with her partner.

Hawkmoth gave them a single nod of his head. “Ladybug, Cat Noir. I’m sure this must seem rather out of the blue. And I’m afraid to say, I don’t particularly feel like explaining it.”

“Why did you call us here?” asked Ladybug while at the same time Cat Noir asked, “How did you figure us out?”

Ladybug wanted to know the answer to her question first, but Cat Noir’s question was valid. Hawkmoth was really here. Hawkmoth had delivered those letters to their other identities. He’d snuck into her room and left a letter when he could’ve just snuck up on her as Marinette – _how did he figure out Ladybug was Marinette?!_ – and taken her Miraculous before she could react. Which brought her back to her real question: what was Hawkmoth hoping would happen here? Why call this meeting?

“I’ve been a fool,” Hawkmoth answered, voice quiet. “I realize that now. And I will do _anything_ I can not to lose any _more_ family members.”

 _What?_ thought Ladybug. _He’s doing this because he’s lost family?_

“Luckily for you,” continued Hawkmoth, “the best way I can achieve that goal is by handing over my Miraculous, right now.”

Ladybug couldn’t hold back her gasp. Was he serious? After all that he put her and the rest of Paris through, he was just going to… give up? That didn’t seem likely. Something else had to be going on here.

Hawkmoth then reached up and removed his Miraculous. The light that surrounded him looked like butterflies flying off of his form. When it dissipated, there stood a man in a hooded cloak with a mask on the lower half of his face, his identity still kept secret from them. A light purple kwami floated in front of him.

Ladybug stood frozen to her spot. She really hadn’t expected him to do that. What on earth did it mean? Here she was, facing _Hawkmoth_ and he’d just gone ahead and _removed_ his Miraculous for her!

“I understand now, Master,” said his kwami, voice pitched higher than Ladybug would’ve expected, and the passing thought that _‘at least someone here does’_ flew through her mind. “I… I’m glad that this is what you want. And… thank you.”

“Nooroo, I…”

_It is time we end this._

Those were the words he’d written in his letter.

_I will not fight you and I will not be akumatizing anyone else._

“I’m sorry,” said Hawkmoth to the kwami. The two of them shared a look and then the kwami was absorbed back into the Miraculous, transforming the jewelry from a locket into a butterfly brooch. The surrounding butterflies suddenly took to the air like cherry blossoms in the wind and they left the three humans alone on the pool deck. The man held out his Miraculous to the superduo. “Take it.”

Ladybug just stared. The kwami who had been forced to do evil deeds had thanked him. Why had he thanked him? Had the man… Had something happened for Hawkmoth to change so abruptly?

_I will bring only myself and my Miraculous._

“Please,” Hawkmoth prompted again, voice tight and nearly cracking. “Take it.”

Hawkmoth had apologized to his kwami. And he’d sounded _sincere_.

Ladybug stepped forward, quickly tying her yo-yo around her waist. Her heart was beating in her chest with a mix of emotions. Was this really the end? Would he try to steal her earrings at the last second? Would he actually hand over his brooch? What would happen then? Would he reveal his identity or just walk away? Why was he doing this now? Knowing who she really was couldn’t possibly have intimidated him in any way, so what was the reason? Would she ever find out?

The Miraculous landed softly in her cupped hands and the man backed away. Ladybug stared down at the jewelry. This was the moth Miraculous. She was holding the moth Miraculous after months of fighting with its user.

“I don’t understand,” she said.

Cat Noir stepped up next to her. “Neither do I. You’re just… surrendering? Just like that? I don’t get it.”

“I have something I need to discuss with you, Cat Noir,” said Hawkmoth, his earnest tone clouded with regret.

Ladybug blinked, even more confused than before.

“I’m a bit… hesitant to do this with Ladybug present, but will allow it if you wish.”

Why Cat Noir? Why not her? What was going on here?

“Ladybug is my partner no matter what. I trust her completely. Whatever you have to say to me, she can hear it too.”

The heroine turned to face Cat and smiled. She felt very grateful for her partner’s appreciation of her. He smiled back.

Hawkmoth took a deep breath then sunk down on one knee, clasping his hands together, resting his forehead against them, and his elbows on the other knee. Ladybug was struck with the image of a penitent in prayer.

“I can’t tell you how much I deeply regret my actions. I can only hope that you will find it in yourself to forgive me for what I’ve done.”

The man pulled the mask off and dropped it on the deck, reaching into a pocket beneath the cloak and taking out a pair of large glasses that he put on his face. Ladybug bit her lip to keep in the surprised squeak she wanted to let out when the man pushed his hood back off his head. Kneeling before her was none other than Gabriel Agreste. Her fashion hero! Adrien’s father! _He_ was _Hawkmoth_?!

“I love you, Adrien. I want only the best for you, and I see now that I may never get your mother back, but I should enjoy what I’ve had in front of me all along.”

Ladybug stiffened. Her eyes wanted to dart over to the boy next to her, but they remained fixed on Mr. Agreste. Mr. Agreste’s eyes, on the other hand, were solely focused on Cat Noir. Ladybug held her breath.

He couldn’t mean… Her partner wasn’t…

She’d been so wrapped up with confronting Hawkmoth that she hadn’t even thought about the fact that Cat Noir had received a letter too, _in the same way that she had_. This man knew Cat Noir’s identity _too_. And he was calling him…

“Adrien?” she asked shyly, finally daring to look Cat Noir’s way.

“Father?” he asked in a near whisper, removing any doubt from Ladybug’s mind. “I don’t… It was… it was _you_? All this time?” He shook his head and shifted back a fraction. “But… why? Why did you…” He paused to clear his throat. “Why did you become a villain? Why did you attack Paris? Why were you doing this?”

Ladybug dropped her hands to her side, turning fully to face the boy. In the back of her mind she reminded herself not to loosen the grip of her hand that held the Miraculous. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Cat Noir. Cat Noir… who was Adrien.

“I wanted the Miraculous,” admitted Mr. Agreste in a small voice. “I didn’t know where the ladybug and black cat Miraculouses were, so I needed to draw them out.”

Despite herself, Ladybug understood the logic in that. She’d become a hero, after all, just to defeat his villains. But that still didn’t explain—

“Why?” prompted Cat Noir, voice extremely quiet.

Mr. Agreste’s expression was conflicted and guilty. When he spoke, he sounded ashamed. “Believe me, Adrien, I didn’t mean for it to come to this. For it to get so out of hand. I just—” he cleared his throat. “I just wanted to get your mother back. That’s all this was. With yours and Ladybug’s Miraculouses, I thought I could bring her back. But, as I said before, I see now that that isn’t an option for my future.”

For the first time since arriving on the pool deck, Ladybug felt like she had a clear view of the whole picture, or at least enough of it to make sense of all the events that led them to this moment, standing there right now. This wasn’t at all what she was expecting of the man behind Hawkmoth’s mask. She shifted her weight from side to side as she tried to reconcile everything she’d just learned with her previous thoughts on the matter.

“You mean…” Cat Noir spoke up, his voice a little louder than before. “It was… it was the villain Friday, wasn’t it? Dreamcatcher? You’d been put unconscious by her spell…”

Mr. Agreste nodded, smiling weakly. “Yes, I had a dream and a nightmare. She showed me two real possibilities for my future, and I realized that if I continued on the path I had been on…” He shook his head.

When he didn’t continue, Ladybug wondered what exactly he had seen, and her mind provided her with several unpleasant options for the rest of the sentence he didn’t speak. Holding back a shudder, she quickly banished the images.

Swallowing, Mr. Agreste said, “I don’t want to lose you, Adrien. You’re all I have left, and you’re more important to me than I’ve let you know recently. That’s why… those changes I proposed at dinner? I am absolutely serious about them. If you… if you even want to see me anymore after this.”

 _Of course he’d want to see you after this!_ thought Ladybug. _He’s Adrien and he cares about people, especially those close to him!_

“Yes, I do,” confirmed Cat Noir. “Of course I do. Father, I… I love you, too.”

With that, Cat Noir strode forward, dropping his baton along the way and throwing his arms around his father in a hug. The man immediately hugged him back.

Ladybug looked down at the two of them and suddenly realized how very out of place she felt. This was something between father and son, and she wasn’t part of it. What was she even doing here? What had this been all about? Everything she’d thought about being a superhero defending Paris and being in a war with Hawkmoth had just flown off the roof in the last ten minutes. This definitely wasn’t how she expected it all to end. She had the Miraculous now, maybe it was time for her to go.

She began to back away on tiptoes, reaching for her yo-yo so she could leave.

“Ah, wait a moment, Miss Dupain-Cheng!”

Ladybug jolted at the use of her real name and stopped her retreat. She couldn’t look at either of them, particularly Cat Noir, though his eyes bore into her intensely. Mr. Agreste got to his feet, drawing her attention back to him.

“I… um… erm…” she mumbled, blushing. Taking a quick breath, she settled herself to bring out the confidence she always tried to portray as Ladybug and met Mr. Agreste’s eyes. “This seems like a family thing now, so… I should go.”

“Nonsense,” he dismissed. “You’ve been as much a part of this as my son.”

He stepped forwards and gave her a little bow.

“And for that,” he continued, “I must deeply apologize to you.”

Ladybug blushed. Was this really happening right now? _The_ Gabriel Agreste was apologizing to _her_?

 _My favourite designer is bowing to_ me _!_ she thought. Her hands flitted up and fluttered around her head to emphasize each new thought that ran through it. _And he just so happens to have been Hawkmoth! He’s Adrien’s father! Adrien is Cat Noir! And Mr. Agreste thinks that I’m as much a part of this as their family! We must be a weird, magical family… no, what am I saying? I’m not family… yet…_

Reigning in her rampant musings, Ladybug centered herself and said, “Well, you want to make things better and you’ve given up your Miraculous.” She lifted the hand still holding said item and waved. Her gaze went over to Cat Noir. “If you promise to treat A-Adrien well, then I forgive you.”

“I do,” responded Mr. Agreste immediately. “I will make it up to him.”

“Great!” she grinned somewhat awkwardly. This whole situation was so surreal. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“And as for you,” said Mr. Agreste, “I do believe there is something I can offer you for all the undue stress I caused you.”

 _Huh?_ she thought. _He really doesn’t need—_

“Would you like to intern with me in fashion design? I’ve seen some of your work and I am of the opinion that you can become a star designer one day.”

Forget his apology and him considering her as important as his family in this situation, her fashion idol just said he believed _she_ could become a star designer! _Her!_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng! _And he’s offering her an internship?!_ This was definitely not what she was expecting when she came here tonight!

“Oh! W-well I…” she stuttered. Could she even properly form words anymore? “That’s very nice of you to say… I…”

“You should do it, Marinette!” chimed in Cat Noir. Her eyes shot over to him and he raised his hands, waving anxiously. “Uh, you _are_ Marinette, right?”

She smiled and blushed. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk about this with one another yet, had they? She turned back to his father and nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste,” she said, her voice carrying strong. Tikki was right. Everything was going to be okay. More than okay, really. It seemed her dreams were coming true! “I would love that.” She shifted back towards Cat Noir, her blush not dissipating, and gave him a little wave of her hand as if just greeting him. She needed to do this. “Tikki, Spots Off!”

She watched the astonished faces of father and son as the pink light took away her transformation. Tikki reappeared from her earrings and hovered in the air. Marinette’s eyes lingered on Cat Noir.

“Plagg, Claws In!” he exclaimed as he walked to her, and it was her turn to gape at her partner as he became Adrien Agreste.

“Plagg!” squealed Tikki in delight, diving upon Adrien’s black kwami and stealing the attention of both teens. “Isn’t this wonderful? Everything seems to have worked out and we can see each other again!”

“Argh, Tikki!” complained Plagg, trying to push her off of him. “You know I don’t do mushy stuff! I’ll just go for some nice camemb– ah…”

Tikki started rubbing Plagg behind his ear and the cat-like kwami stopped putting up a fight, relaxing into her touch. Tikki smiled in triumph and Marinette thought it was really cute.

“Huh. I’m going to remember that,” mumbled Adrien. Louder, he said, “My Lady,” and he closed the gap between them, taking Marinette’s free hand. He planted a small kiss on the back of it, making her heart beat wildly. “I’m glad it’s you!”

Marinette yelped when he suddenly picked her up and spun her around.

“I finally found you!” said Adrien through his laughter.

She couldn’t help it, she began to giggle along with him. She felt so happy in this moment.

When he put her down again, he continued to hold onto her. His face was as red as hers, and he gazed at her as if there was nothing else more important in the world. Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine.

“Too I’m you glad,” she tried to say. Shaking her head, she amended, “Glad you it’s too. Gah! I mean…” She took a deep breath. She was Ladybug and he was Cat Noir; she shouldn’t be getting so flustered! Letting the air out, a smirk settled upon her lips and she said, “Well, isn’t this night just full of miracles, Kitty?”

Adrien blinked and the most adorable and overjoyed expression lit up his face. He gave her a dazzling smile, and his fingers came up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat. Adrien froze, realizing what he’d done. Without hesitation, Marinette leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. He relaxed into her touch, pressing his cheek further into her hand, and a soft smile graced his lips. Marinette’s heart had never felt more full. Adrien was her friend, her pun-loving partner, and the boy she loved. It was perfect. He was perfect. _They_ were perfect. She felt lost in those beautiful green eyes, and Adrien seemed just as enamoured with her own blue ones. They never needed many words between them to get their points across, and for the first time, Marinette knew she was not only seeing Adrien for everything that he was, but that things between them were going to change in a direction both of them desired very much. Oh, how she loved him!

“Thank you for releasing Nooroo!” said Tikki.

Startled, Marinette jumped away from Adrien and glanced around. Without her noticing, Mr. Agreste had moved from where she last saw him and was nearly at the exit behind her.

“I’m glad you decided to change,” continued Tikki warmly.

The man looked at the kwami and responded, “As am I… Tikki.”

It was weird hearing someone else address her kwami, but after everything that had happened tonight, the strangeness of that barely phased Marinette.

“Ah, Father,” said Adrien, stepping towards him. “I can bring you home.”

Mr. Agreste smiled. “A little fresh air and exercise are fine with me, Adrien. I don’t want to burden you any more than I already have.”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s no burden. Really. As Cat Noir, I’m pretty strong. And besides, this way, no one will know any of us were even here.”

Mr. Agreste seemed to agree with that and fully turned his body back away from the doors.

“Oh, Marinette!” said Tikki. “We should go too. We need to bring the moth Miraculous to the Great Guardian.”

The Miraculous in Marinette’s hand suddenly felt heavier and more present than it had in the last several minutes. She would put it in her purse for safe-keeping until she delivered it to Master Fu if there was any space for it in there. She wanted to roll her eyes at the ridiculous amount of cookies she’d brought along, now that the confrontation with ‘Hawkmoth’ was over.

“Be sure not to stay up too late,” said Mr. Agreste. It was probably the most parental comment she had ever heard the man make. “It is a school night and you deserve to get enough sleep for tomorrow.”

“I will,” she replied. “Thanks for your concern, Mr. Agreste. Tikki, Spots On!”

Would she ever get used to Adrien’s delighted expression at seeing her do something so simple as transform? She hoped not. She’d cherish every moment his wonderful smile was directed her way.

With the Miraculous in one hand and her yo-yo in the other, Ladybug hopped up onto the roof’s ledge, ready to leave.

“See you tomorrow, Adrien!” she said cheerfully.

“You too!” he responded enthusiastically. His grin turned Cat-like. “And sweet dreams! I hope they’re of– um, good. They’re good!”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his smirk losing its edge. She grinned in return and jumped off the building. Knowing him, she could just imagine how the rest of that sentence was going to go: “Sweet dreams; I hope they’re of me!”

 _They usually are,_ she thought to herself. _But after everything that’s happened tonight, they’ll probably be even better than any I’ve had before!_

This had certainly been one crazy day. From hanging out with Alya, Nino, and Adrien in the park, to finding a foreboding letter from Hawkmoth when she returned home, to discovering that Hawkmoth was sincere in giving up his Miraculous, and learning the identities of Hawkmoth and Cat Noir, Ladybug’s head was spinning with how intense everything had been. Her emotions had certainly been put through one heck of a rollercoaster!

She had never felt more graced by Ladybug’s luck than in this moment. For all of her own natural bad luck, it seemed like her Miraculous had pulled through and granted her the best possible outcome for life. Adrien was her partner Cat Noir and she understood so much more about him now, but she could also see that there was still so much more to learn about him too, and they could take that journey together. Their war with Hawkmoth was over. It was over in such a peaceful manner that she had come away from it without even the chance of bruising. They all had. If anything, what happened tonight was a healing form of forgiveness, a reconciliation. Everything had been set right in the world. 

As Ladybug looped around the city towards Master Fu’s neighbourhood, she tittered with excitement for tomorrow. She had an internship with _the_ Gabriel Agreste to look forward to. She didn’t have to fight akumatized villains anymore. She was going to greet Adrien in the morning – _her partner Cat Noir!_ – and know he was just as happy to see her as she was him. Truly, life couldn’t be more miraculous!

 

* * *

-(x)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLE – It does feel refreshing, even to me as the writer (not just a reader), to see a different perspective on events (though I’m not usually a fan of word-for-word reiterations). I’m glad I ended up writing this out. I’m not even sure which perspective is my favourite! They all bring something different to the table! I’ll be posting Adrien’s point of view tomorrow.


	2. "Love, Father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLE – Sorry for the slight delay. I did try to finish this before midnight my time, but it wasn’t meant to be! So… Happy Halloween!
> 
> And now, Adrien!
> 
> This story is set during the second half of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4 of "Dreamcatcher".

A letter had been left for Adrien in his room. He’d found it right away when he’d returned from a fun afternoon with his friends. The envelope had one word, “Adrien”, typed in plain font. The inside contained more typed words. A pit seemed to open up in his stomach as he processed them. He stared at it for so long that Plagg, who’d been impatiently waiting for camembert and couldn’t figure out why Adrien was _still_ just standing there, finally got fed up with the boy and looked over the note himself.

_Cat Noir,_

_This is Hawkmoth. Yes, I have discovered your identity. Please meet me on the pool deck of the Grand Paris Hotel at 21:30. It is time we end this. I will not fight you and I will not be akumatizing anyone else. I will bring only myself and my Miraculous.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Hawkmoth_

“Oh,” said Plagg when he’d finished reading it. “So… what are you gonna do, kid?”

Adrien shook his head and crumpled the paper. “I don’t know. How did he figure me out? This is bad. What if he tells all of Paris? What would my father think?” He started pacing. In a more alarmed tone, “What will Ladybug think when she finds out I let my identity be compromised? Plagg, what am I supposed to do about this?”

Plagg shrugged. “Meet with the man, take his Miraculous, come back home and sleep? Or eat some camembert. Either is good.”

Adrien stopped pacing and glared. “I’m being serious, Plagg! This is a big deal!”

Plagg nodded. “Of course it is. But if you look at it this way, it’s almost over. He said he wants to end this, so that means we’re that much closer to taking longer cat naps and relaxing.”

“Ugh!” Adrien uttered at Plagg’s ridiculousness. He crossed over to his bed and flopped down on it face first. He didn’t move for several minutes. This couldn’t be happening. He’d been enjoying his life a lot recently and now all of a sudden Hawkmoth not only knew who he was but was calling him out for a final showdown?!

How was he supposed to prepare for something like this? Most of the time he would usually wing it – go in ready to brawl and let his baton do the talking. If something needed a bit more forethought, Ladybug would do the planning. He sat up abruptly at that.

“If she doesn’t know, I can’t bring her into this,” he said aloud. “This is the most dangerous enemy we’ve ever faced. I can’t put her in danger if Hawkmoth doesn’t know her identity.”

The thought that Hawkmoth might know it sent a horrible, sick feeling to his stomach. He needed to do whatever he could to protect her. He was going to have to go and face Hawkmoth and put an end to all this. He would do it because he’s a hero, and he would do it for her.

He got up and went over to his computer, taking a seat. Refreshing the Ladyblog, he checked to see if there were any signs that anyone else knew the final battle was a mere few hours away. It looked like the most recent news was Friday’s attack with Dreamcatcher. Adrien wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not. At least Hawkmoth seemed to be keeping his word about no more akumas.

Staring at the blog, at how normal and oblivious it was, a part of him felt like every minute since receiving the letter was surreal, like some weird daymare. Maybe he’d actually been hit with Dreamcatcher’s attack and this was all some weird dream? He shook his head. No. Ladybug had definitely purified Dreamcatcher’s akuma. And his father had thanked them.

A small smile ghosted his lips. Though it had been crazy-awkward, his father had actually praised him for doing a good job as Cat Noir! The man hadn’t seemed too impressed back with Simon Says, but maybe he had gained a better opinion of him since then? Adrien hoped he had.

When dinner came, Adrien went down and joined his father at the table. They ate together quietly. Adrien’s mind kept racing with the impending confrontation. He ended up switching back and forth between shovelling food into his mouth in a rush to finish it so he’d be ready to go take action as soon as possible and forgetting about his food altogether as he thought about what meeting Hawkmoth face to face was going to be like. Would Adrien be able to get through this without anyone else finding out his identity? Would he be able to keep his Miraculous and possibly take Hawkmoth’s, ending the villain’s terror reign? Would he ever see Ladybug again if the akuma attacks were stopped once and for all? That last thought dug a nail deep into his heart, and he didn’t want to think on it further. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want to let her go without ever telling her who he was.

When his father cleared his throat, Adrien realized he’d just been staring at his food without taking a bite. He looked up to meet the man’s eyes.

“Adrien, I’ve been thinking about making some changes,” he said. “I know I’ve been overworking myself a lot since your mo… since… for a while now. And I feel like I’ve been missing out on your life. Also, if the Gala yesterday were any indication, having to avert two last-minute disasters right before the event – which could have easily been avoided with proper communication – demonstrates that the event itself hadn’t been prioritized well enough. With the work done for the Cannes Film Festival and the next couple of projects on the books, I can confidently say that the Gala and the Formal Wear Line itself had been a bit of a rush job all around. I’ve committed to the upcoming endeavours, but after those, I can cut back a little on the workload for the company. I can certainly cut back on _your_ workload if you feel like you are being overworked yourself. Is there an area of your life that you’d like to have more time for? An area of your life you’d like to spend less time on?”

Adrien was floored. What was happening today? First, he gets a letter from Hawkmoth –  _Hawkmoth!_ – outing his secret identity and asking for a meeting. And now, his father seems to realize that he’s been distant lately and wants to make it up to him? Maybe Adrien should reconsider whether he’d been hit by Dreamcatcher or not. This was like a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one.

“I, wow Father, I don’t know what to say…”

Yes, he wanted that. Both. He wanted more time for some things and less time on other things. But he couldn’t even begin to consider what exactly those things were until he was done with Hawkmoth tonight. There was too much at stake.

“This is pretty important. Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Of course,” said his father, finishing off his glass of wine. “I’m sure you’ll have a lot to think about.” By his father’s tone, Adrien wondered if there was some deeper meaning there, but he dismissed the suspicion pretty quickly. “And about my… absence in your life of late, I really would like to make up for it. But you can tell me later how you feel about that, and what I can do, if anything, to repair our bond.”

Okay, that was among the most affectionate things Adrien had heard from his father in months. He couldn’t even question it. It sparked a feeling of happiness inside him that seemed calm despite all his other anxious and warring emotions floating around. He didn’t know what he could possibly say in response to that.

“Well, I’m going to get back to my reading,” said his father as he stood, sparing Adrien any awkwardness or embarrassment that was sure to come if he remained speechless for much longer. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

Adrien stood as well, giving the man a warm smile. “Goodnight, Father.”

Back in his room, Adrien spent the remaining time until his confrontation with Hawkmoth trying not to freak out. After setting Plagg up with a veritable feast of his favourite cheese, he forced himself to play some games on his computer, pausing to check the Ladyblog religiously every five minutes even though there were no new updates.

At 21:16, Adrien walked over to the window. Plagg was floating by his shoulder, strangely serious for once. Adrien was grateful that the kwami wasn’t complaining about the way he’d unceremoniously smushed an entire wheel of camembert into his jacket pocket. They’d probably need it later.

“I guess this is it,” said the boy. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

He jumped through the open window and started making his way around, using the rooftops of his neighbours. Just as the hotel came into view, he got a call on his baton. He stopped to answer it.

“My Lady!” he exclaimed in surprise when she appeared on screen.

_“Cat, I—”_ Ladybug began over the line, until she shouted, “Cat!” and he heard it from across the street.

They hung up and he hopped onto her roof to join her.

Ladybug flung her arms around him and held him tight. Cat’s eyes widened and he hugged her back. She could only be here for one reason.

“You got a letter too?” he asked. He couldn’t express how happy he was that she was here, even if the situation was more dangerous than any they’d ever faced before.

Ladybug pulled back and held his arms. “Yes. From Hawkmoth.”

“Do you think this is a trap?” Hawkmoth was definitely luring them both out. Their Miraculous was really on the line tonight.

“I don’t know. This is just so sudden. I don’t know what to think. We should be prepared for anything.”

Cat continued to hold onto her, staring down into her eyes as she got that distant, calculating look on her face that he loved so much. Him, fight Hawkmoth alone? Why had he ever even considered it?

He smiled. “I’m glad you’re here with me, my Lady. Together, we’ll be unstoppable.”

She smiled as well and nodded. Then she stepped away and held up her yo-yo. “Let’s go.”

They landed on the pool deck near the lit doors to the elevator and stairs. The place was covered by white butterflies, but Cat disregarded them. His eyes immediately honed in on the figure sitting on a chair at the far end of the pool. With his enhanced eyesight in darkness, he took in the man’s appearance and confirmed for himself that this was for sure Hawkmoth. This was the villain they’d been fighting for months.

Cat didn’t stow away his baton. Instead, he held it slightly in front of himself like a shield he could raise if need be. His other hand was also extended a tad in front of him just in case.

Hawkmoth stood and began walking towards them. When he got within five meters, Cat Noir took a conscious step in front of his Lady, to protect her, and Hawkmoth stopped. Cat Noir frowned, eyes narrowing. Now what?

Hawkmoth lifted his staff lightly and stared at it. Cat Noir braced himself for a sudden attack, but Hawkmoth tossed his weapon aside with a resounding clatter, dispelling the butterflies where it landed. The action surprised Cat enough that he nearly flinched, and his stance did waver, shoulders and arms lowering slightly, one foot sliding in a bit more.

Then, Ladybug took a step forward to be even with him again.

_Ah well_ , he thought to himself, _I did try. But my Lady is my Lady and she’ll be right up here with me if she so chooses._

Hawkmoth nodded to them and finally spoke. “Ladybug, Cat Noir. I’m sure this must seem rather out of the blue. And I’m afraid to say, I don’t particularly feel like explaining it.”

“Why did you call us here?” asked Ladybug while at the same time Cat Noir asked, “How did you figure us out?”

Hawkmoth sighed and closed his eyes. Was he going to just not answer them? Or was he waiting for them to reach out and try to take his Miraculous, and then strike when they least expected it? But, that didn’t seem right. He’d _thrown away_ his weapon! Cat Noir couldn’t figure out what the man was thinking. He glanced at Ladybug out of the corner of his eye. She was excellent at coming up with plans on the fly. This was a moment where he needed to trust her judgement above anything else.

“I’ve been a fool,” said Hawkmoth, and his eyes came to rest on Cat Noir. “I realize that now.” He didn’t look away and Cat felt a bit unnerved.

_If you were planning to creep me out, Hawkmoth, you succeeded_ , he thought uncomfortably, but he didn’t break eye contact.

The man continued. “And I will do _anything_ I can to not lose any _more_ family members.”

The uncomfortable feeling twisted into something more anxious, and a traitorous empathy made itself known in Cat Noir’s heart at those words.

“Luckily for you, the best way I can achieve that goal is by handing over my Miraculous, right now.”

Cat Noir gasped. It couldn’t be this easy. And what was that about losing family members? Cat knew what it was like to be down a family member, but _he_ didn’t become a supervillain over it. He raised his baton again protectively. He couldn’t understand what Hawkmoth was thinking, but either way, he wasn’t going to let himself be tricked.

And then Hawkmoth removed his Miraculous. Just like that. Right in front of them.

Cat’s jaw dropped open and he mouthed, ‘No way,’ and stared wide-eyed as the man’s transformation came off. The little kwami floating in front of the man was the final piece of evidence Cat Noir needed to confirm that Hawkmoth had really just done that. With a kwami hovering there, it wasn’t some elaborate trick. And then Cat took in the man’s appearance… only to realize he was wearing a disguise. If he wasn’t so confused about this whole situation, Cat might’ve felt like that was a bit unfair. Hawkmoth already knew _his_ identity.

“I understand now, Master,” said the kwami. “I… I’m glad that this is what you want. And… thank you.”

Cat Noir registered the words, but he still couldn’t make sense of what the heck was going on. Why had Hawkmoth removed his Miraculous?

“Nooroo, I…” the man trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

Cat nearly balked at the tone of voice in Hawkmoth’s apology. It was sincere. Was he… was the villain giving up?

The kwami was absorbed back into the Miraculous, changing it from an oval brooch into a butterfly-shaped one. In a sudden flurry, the white butterflies up and left. The pool deck fell silent without their fluttering wings.

The man held his Miraculous out towards the heroes. “Take it.”

Cat stared at it dumbfounded. What kind of final showdown was this? It wasn’t even a peace talk! There was no fighting, no negotiating, practically no talking and very little body language aside from ‘closed off’, and here was Paris’s supervillain who’d been creating akumas and general chaos for months just… surrendering?! The man had wanted their Miraculouses and yet he was giving up his own. Cat Noir blinked hard for a moment. Nope, still didn’t seem like he was dreaming.

“Please. Take it,” said Hawkmoth, voice nearly cracking.

Ladybug started walking forwards, and Cat Noir startled at the movement. Right. This was really happening. They were the superheroes of Paris and they had to take Hawkmoth’s Miraculous. He watched as Ladybug approached the man and held her hands up, cupping them together. His grip tightened on his baton instinctively. When she was close enough, Hawkmoth gave her the Miraculous, raised his hands in a no-harm gesture, and stepped away from her. Cat Noir’s grip not only relaxed, but he lowered the baton altogether.

“I don’t understand,” said Ladybug, gazing down at the Miraculous intently.

“Neither do I,” said Cat Noir and he came to her side. Now that he was closer, his eyes roved over the butterfly brooch in his Lady’s hands. “You’re just… surrendering?” He looked up at Hawkmoth. The man’s exposed upper half of his face was obscured by shadows, though with his night vision in play, Cat Noir could see that he returned the look. “Just like that? I don’t get it.”

“I have something I need to discuss with you, Cat Noir,” he responded. Cat’s mouth twitched downward. “I’m a bit… hesitant to do this with Ladybug present, but will allow it if you wish.”

Cat’s eyes widened at that, but he nodded immediately. “Ladybug is my partner no matter what. I trust her completely. Whatever you have to say to me, she can hear it too.”

Ladybug turned to smile at him appreciatively. He smiled back. It was true; he trusted her with his life. Whatever Hawkmoth had to tell him, he wanted her to know. They’d been in this together since the beginning, since Hawkmoth’s first attack. And – though his heart stuttered a little at the thought – if Hawkmoth were to let slip his identity as Adrien Agreste right now, he was okay with her knowing that too. Well, more than okay, really, since he wanted to tell her himself, though it wouldn’t exactly be the way he’d wanted her to find out, if this was really the end of Hawkmoth’s villainy, then he really did want her to know as soon as possible, and—

Hawkmoth got down on one knee, placed his elbows upon the other, and clasped his hands, leaning his forehead against them.

Was he going to beg for something from him?

“I can’t tell you how much I deeply regret my actions. I can only hope that you will find it in yourself to forgive me for what I’ve done.”

Hawkmoth reached up and pulled the mask off the lower part of his face. He took out a pair of strikingly familiar glasses from an inner pocket and perched them on his nose. The boy didn’t need for him to brush the hood back for him to recognize the man’s identity.

“I love you, Adrien.”

Cat Noir flinched hard at his real name.

“I want only the best for you, and I see now that I may never get your mother back, but I should enjoy what I’ve had in front of me all along.”

Cat’s mouth was dry. What was happening? This couldn’t be real. He squeezed his free hand into a tight fist, the claws digging into his palm. Though they didn’t penetrate his suit, they were still sharp enough for him to really feel them there.

“Adrien?” asked Ladybug shyly, but Cat ignored her, his eyes locked with the man on his knee.

“Father?” he finally voiced in a near whisper. His fist shook slightly as he released his grip. “I don’t… It was… it was _you_? All this time?”

It was this man? The images wouldn’t align in his head. Hawkmoth: the supervillain. Gabriel Agreste: the father.

“But… why? Why did you…” He cleared his throat. “Why did you become a villain? Why did you attack Paris? Why were you doing this?”

The father he knew was a hard-working man. The father he knew was passionate about fashion design. The father he knew was overprotective of his son, even though he kept him at arm’s length most of the time. The father he knew missed his mother terribly, though he tried not to show it and avoided any conversation about her.

“I wanted the Miraculous,” admitted the man in a small voice. “I didn’t know where the ladybug and black cat Miraculouses were, so I needed to draw them out.”

Cat Noir felt like his world was crumbling. His father was really the villain he’d been fighting this whole time? His eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned.

“Why?” he asked, his voice was so quiet now, he might as well have been whispering.

The Hawkmoth he knew didn’t care about the citizens of Paris in the least. The Hawkmoth he knew preyed upon people in their more distressing moments. The Hawkmoth he knew sent akumatized villains after him, had them attack him and Ladybug, and try to steal from them. The Hawkmoth he knew wanted the Miraculouses for some evil scheme. Not… not this, whatever this was. His father couldn’t want something evil, could he?

Maybe he didn’t know Hawkmoth _or_ his father all that well. The man was cold and distant, but Cat Noir thought that he had at least some caring bones beneath his no-nonsense exterior.

“Believe me, Adrien, I didn’t mean for it to come to this. For it to get so out of hand,” said his father, ashamed. “I just—” he cleared his throat to stop it from cracking, “I just wanted to get your mother back. That’s all this was. With yours and Ladybug’s Miraculouses, I could bring her back. But, as I said before, I see now that that isn’t an option for my future.”

The words struck Cat Noir in the chest. He wobbled on his feet, but managed to stay standing. Had there really been a possibility of bringing his mom back? He let his heart flutter at that thought a moment before his father’s last words flew through his mind again. Not an option for his future?

“You mean…” he started, voice a little louder than before. “It was… it was the villain Friday, wasn’t it? Dreamcatcher? You’d been put unconscious by her spell…”

His earlier thoughts of whether he was dreaming or not were thoroughly quelled. It wasn’t Cat Noir who’d been dreaming. It was his father.

His father managed a weak smile and a nod. “Yes, I had a dream and a nightmare. She showed me two real possibilities for my future, and I realized that if I continued on the path I had been on…” He shook his head. He swallowed before continuing. “I don’t want to lose you, Adrien. You’re all I have left, and you’re more important to me than I’ve let you know recently. That’s why… those changes I proposed at dinner? I am absolutely serious about them. If you… if you even want to see me anymore after this.”

Of course he’d want to see him after this! The thought jumped into Cat Noir’s mind before he could even consciously decide to think it. He blinked at that realization. His father wanted to repair their relationship, and to stop doing his secret, evil deeds. Cat Noir’s heart swelled with a bubbly emotion. He wanted that too. He wanted this so badly, he hadn’t even realized it would take meeting his father as a superhero to a supervillain for everything to fall into place like this.

“Yes, I do,” he said aloud. “Of course I do. Father, I… I love you, too.”

And with that he strode forward, dropping his baton and pulling his father into a hug. The man hugged him back immediately. He could feel his father’s heart beating in his chest, as if he’d just run a marathon. Cat Noir’s own heart felt light with wonder. Was his father really so nervous about his reaction?

“Ah, wait a moment, Miss Dupain-Cheng!” his father suddenly said.

Cat Noir jerked back, surprised, and glanced around at his partner. She looked like she’d been about to leave and had been caught out.

_Dupain-Cheng?_ Cat’s eyes bore into her as he analyzed all her features and compared them with someone else he knew. _Ladybug is Marinette?_

“I… um… erm…” she mumbled, blushing. She was trying hard not to look at him. Her eyes made their way to his father instead, and she lifted her head, her demeanour settling into her usual confidence. “This seems like a family thing now, so… I should go.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been as much a part of this as my son,” his father insisted. “And for that, I must deeply apologize to you.”

Cat continued to stare at her. Could this really be his classmate? Awkward, creative, endearing Marinette?

Her hands fluttered around her face and she blushed again. The motion was vaguely familiar.

“Well, you want to make things better,” she said, “and you’ve given up your Miraculous.” She waved the hand still holding it.

Her gaze wandered over to Cat Noir and he gulped. He could get lost in those stunning blue eyes forever.

“If you promise to treat A-Adrien well, then I forgive you.”

Cat Noir felt touched. The way she just said that… there was an emotion there beyond her usual “he’s my partner and I’ll always have his back” speech. Like she cared about him – _all of him_ – as a person. _Like she actually_ knows _me,_ he thought. _And the way she said my name really_ does _sound like Marinette. Wow. I can’t believe she’s been there this whole time!_

“I do,” replied his father. “I will make it up to him.”

“Great!” Ladybug grinned and he saw it. He’d received that smile from Marinette dozens of times. It was her. It had to be her, right?

“And as for you,” said his father, “I do believe there is something I can offer you for all the undue stress I caused you.”

She hadn’t expected that. Neither did Cat Noir, and his gaze left his Lady for the first time since he heard her real name.

“Would you like to intern with me in fashion design? I’ve seen some of your work and I am of the opinion that you can become a star designer one day.”

Cat Noir’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. From his father, that was among the highest of compliments one could receive. He must’ve been _really_ impressed with her designs.

“Oh! W-well I… that’s very nice of you to say… I…”

And there went her confidence, devolving into humble stuttering.

“You should do it, Marinette!” he said encouragingly. Then he raised his hands and waved anxiously, hoping he hadn’t just made the wrong assumption. “Uh, you _are_ Marinette, right?”

She smiled and blushed at him, but turned back to face his father and nodded.

_Wait,_ thought Cat Noir. _What does that_ mean _? You are Marinette? You aren’t Marinette? Which is it? I’ve gotta know!_

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste,” she said, her voice strong and very Ladybug-like. “I would love that.” Then, to Cat Noir, her blush ever present, she gave a little wave of her hand as if just greeting him. “Tikki, Spots Off!”

A pink light surrounded her and she transformed from Ladybug into Marinette Dupain-Cheng in front of his eyes. Cat Noir was awed. It really _was_ her! This was the girl behind the mask! And he _knew_ her! He had to show her! He had to show her right now!

“Plagg, Claws In!”

His transformation took place as he approached her. Her mouth opened in astonishment, even though she must’ve known who he was when he was talking with his father. But he understood. Knowing it and seeing it were two very different things. And that expression on her face was adorable!

“Plagg!” exclaimed a sweet, high-pitched voice.

Adrien paused mid-step to find the source of it.

A red kwami tackled his own, much to Plagg’s chagrin.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” she said. “Everything seems to have worked out and we can see each other again!”

“Argh, Tikki!” complained Plagg, trying to push her off of him. “You know I don’t do mushy stuff! I’ll just go for some nice camemb– ah…”

Tikki started rubbing Plagg behind his ear and the grumpy kwami stopped putting up a fight, relaxing into her touch. The ladybug kwami smiled in triumph.

“Huh. I’m going to remember that,” mumbled Adrien.

Focusing back on Marinette, he grinned, closing the gap between them.

“My Lady,” he acknowledged. It felt really good to say that to her. He took her hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it. “I’m glad it’s you!” He was so elated he picked her up and spun her around, laughing, “I finally found you!”

Marinette gave a startled yelp, then began to giggle along with him.

When he put her down again, he continued to hold onto her. He was blushing but he didn’t care; so was she. This was amazing. _She_ was amazing. How had he never noticed before? And the way she looked at him right now made him feel incredible.

“Too I’m you glad,” said Marinette.

Adrien wanted to laugh at how ridiculously happy that made him. This was his Lady, and she was very _Marinette_!

Shaking her head, she amended, “Glad you it’s too. Gah! I mean…” She took a deep breath. As she let it out, her lips twitched into a smirk befitting Ladybug and her eyes sparkled playfully. “Well, isn’t this night just full of miracles, Kitty?”

_She just called me ‘Kitty’!_ thought Adrien. _I’m in heaven!_

His smile stretched so wide he vaguely wondered if it would be permanently planted on his face. Her own smile was delighted and focused entirely on him. She was so gorgeous. A lock of her hair had fallen loose, probably from when he’d lifted her, and his hand moved without thought. He tucked the hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her cheek as they pulled away. At her sharp intake of breath, he froze, realizing what he’d done.

Marinette leaned closer to him, placing her own hand on his cheek. She was okay with this. She _wanted_ this. Adrien relaxed into her touch and pressed his cheek further into her hand, trying to convey to her that he was hers. His cheek, his heart, whatever else she’d want of him was hers. She was the girl he was in love with. He just didn’t know it was her until now, and knowing that – knowing everything that she was – only made him fall more in love with her.

“Thank you for releasing Nooroo!” said Marinette’s kwami.

Startled, Adrien jumped back and looked around. His father had snuck past them and was nearly at the exit. Adrien blinked, suddenly aware that he’d completely forgotten their situation while he was wrapped up in his identity reveal with Marinette.

“I’m glad you decided to change,” continued Tikki warmly.

Plagg just gave a typical uninterested shrug from next to her.

To the red kwami, his father responded, “As am I… Tikki.”

Gathering his senses and stepping away from Marinette, Adrien said, “Ah, Father, I can bring you home.”

His father smiled. “A little fresh air and exercise are fine with me, Adrien. I don’t want to burden you any more than I already have.”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s no burden. Really. As Cat Noir, I’m pretty strong. And besides, this way, no one will know any of us were even here.”

His father seemed to agree with him and halted his retreat.

“Oh, Marinette! We should go too,” said Tikki. “We need to bring the moth Miraculous to the Great Guardian.”

_Who is that?_ wondered Adrien, but he was glad to know that they had a plan for what to do with the Miraculous.

“Be sure not to stay up too late,” said his father to Marinette. “It is a school night and you deserve to get enough sleep for tomorrow.”

“I will,” said Marinette. “Thanks for your concern, Mr. Agreste. Tikki, Spots On!”

Her transformation into Ladybug was just as spectacular as her transformation into Marinette was. She got up onto the ledge, ready to leave, with her yo-yo in one hand and the Miraculous in the other.

“See you tomorrow, Adrien!” she said cheerfully.

“You too!” he responded enthusiastically. “And sweet dreams! I hope they’re of– um, good. They’re good!”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as she grinned and took off. She probably knew what he was going to say. With his father present, he couldn’t finish that sentence the way he’d wanted to: “And sweet dreams, I hope they’re of _me_!” That kind of banter was something Cat Noir and Ladybug shared, and he looked forward to testing it out between Adrien and Marinette. But a lack of parental audience would be preferable!

“So! Father!” said Adrien, clapping his hands together and changing the subject. “Ready to see how I like to view Paris?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You mean, there is more to it than hopping from rooftop to rooftop?”

Adrien gasped dramatically. “Of course! Being Cat Noir is so freeing, and the travel – wind flying through your hair, great distances covered in no time, beautiful sight below – it’s just breathtaking!”

“Oh, do we _have_ to?” whined Plagg. “Wouldn’t it be better to just take a nap on one of these lounge chairs right now?”

“I see you’re very… accommodating, Plagg,” said his father diplomatically.

Adrien shot his kwami a look. “That’s not even the half of it,” he muttered. “But, you know what, I’m in a really good mood and not even your smelly cheese can ruin it; Plagg, Claws Out!”

“Oh fine!” cried the kwami as he was sucked into the Miraculous.

Cat Noir extended a hand to his father, taking his baton with the other hand and lengthening it.

“Well, there’s no turning back now,” said Gabriel. He stepped closer and eyed the baton somewhat warily.

Grinning, Cat Noir reached around the man’s torso and hugged him into his side. They shot off the roof, propelled by the extension of the baton.

“Woah! Adrien!” admonished his father in surprise.

Cat Noir could only laugh gleefully. This was the best! So, his father had been Hawkmoth, but he’d given up his Miraculous! His father loved him and wanted to spend more time with him. His father approved of Marinette and even offered her an internship! And Marinette! _She_ was _Ladybug_! She was the girl of his dreams and she was happy when she found out his identity!

When they’d fought the akuma on Friday, he’d never expected anything like this to happen. Yeah, his father did seem to zone out a little around him since then, and he’d become a lot more lenient, letting Adrien spend plenty of time with his friends over the weekend. But for it to have been anything other than a routine battle? For everything to fall into place the way it had? It seemed like a true miracle.

There was a small part in the back of Adrien’s mind that was sad to learn that his mother really was gone – if she wasn’t in any of his father’s visions of the future, then she probably wasn’t in his – but the same part had already been coming to terms with that loss. She would be happy to know about what transpired today. Adrien hadn’t felt so loved and wanted in such a long time, and now he had great friends that were fun to hang out with, a father that was making a huge effort to show he cared, and his Lady, who was wonderful, beautiful, daring, and compassionate, and who looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world to her. This kind of luck was beyond miraculous and he was going to enjoy every moment of it!

 

* * *

-(x)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLE – I hope you liked this little excursion into alternate points of view from "Dreamcatcher". The final chapter for "Dreamcatcher" will be up later today! (and it’s got one of my favourite themes sprinkled throughout it!)


End file.
